Will you stay?
by Z-ro
Summary: Jaune always seemed to have a reason to stay and help Nora and her kids. Ruby just found one more. JaunexNora.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune never pictured himself as a carpenter.

_Thunk_

There went another slice of bark. It was so easy to accidentally destroy the tree with his aura. It took him weeks to learn how to prep logs into lumber without turning the tree trunk into mulch.

_Thunk_

But this wasn't so bad. Juane pulled out a hand plane and went to work smoothing out the wood. He would cut them into planks later.

His time passed with a rhythmic _scrape _of the wood and plane used to smooth it out.

Jaune pulled back to admire his work. It looked clean enough now. Jaune would tell anyone who thought he was an actual carpenter that he was a novice at best. Nora had just never been picky. But this little project was for the squirt.

Jaune picked up the two of the long trimmed tree trunks and carried them towards Nora's house over his shoulders. The house was a large cabin outside of the settlement on top of a hill. Normally that would be dangerous, but when you have two kids with their semblance unlocked since they were four, it was safer for everyone else if Nora had moved.

A boy sat on the porch and excitedly called to the doorway. "Mom! He's home!" The squirt promptly ran barefoot around the house to the building site. The cabin was originally Nora and Ren's vacation house when they were huntsmen. Now it just was hers.

Jaune spotted the mish mash of flat deep red hair and frowned at the boy's bare feet. "Where are your shoes? There's wood shavings everywhere here." Mez grumbled and made some kind of excuse. Jaune ignored him in favor of finding a spot to set down the two trunks. Jaune paused just long enough to smile at the stone frame of what would be the house extension. He was proud to say he did a good job there. "You ready for your own room?"

"Hopefully sooner than later. Oh! Mom is with Aunt Ruby inside playing with Syfie's hair. Come inside!" Jaune laughed as the boy grabbed his hand and pulled him along "Let's go! Aunt Ruby brought cake. The sooner we have dinner the sooner we can eat it!"

Jaune shook his head. "Your poor sister. I am sure Syf isn't too happy about that."

There was a high pitched growl followed by fits of laughter as Jaune opened the door. "Nora! I'm back!"

Nora stilled for a moment before she stood up with her little girl clutched in her arms. "Jaune! Welcome back! Ruby dropped by to visit " Syf did her best to wiggle out of her mothers' arms before she was let down. She promptly ran to hug Jaune's leg.

Jaune laughed at the uncharacteristic pig tails. "Good to see you too Syfie. Are you behaving for your mother?"

The girl seemed to ignore the question and just raised her arms in the air and gripped her hands. "I want up!"

Jaune laughed as he picked her up. She promptly hugged his neck and rubbed her chubby face against his beard. "I'll just pretend you said yes." Jaune looked over to Nora. His smile waned. She seemed to have had one of her moments. Jaune's concerned look silently asked if she was ok.

Nora shook her head. Her voice cracked with forced cheer, "And perfect timing! I need to get the children in the bath. Think you can keep eachother occupied?"

Ruby smiled and walked up to Jaune. "We sure can Nora. Just holler if you need something."

Nora smiled as she held each child by the hand and escorted the five and six year olds to the bathroom.

Jaune scratched his head before he turned to Ruby. "Good to see you Ruby." The two hugged. "It's been a while."

"Nearly a year. Job keeps me busy." Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry. I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to see. Nora seemed really shaken by it."

Jaune beckoned Ruby to follow with a sympathetic look. "Come on, I should get their water heated up. The kids take a while in the bath."

Ruby let herself be dragged outside of the house. Jaune grabbed some dried wood and went to the furnace room. It was a stone built room five steps underneath the house. Ruby wiped her brow at how warm it was under the house. She had to keep her head low but Jaune had the distinct honor of staying bent over while he carried the wood and placed it in the stove. He pumped air into the furnace until it roared before he turned a dial that was accompanied with a metal squeak to slow the burning wood.

"You didn't have to come in, I just wanted to get you out of the house for a moment. The kids tend to find any reason to stall getting into the bath."

Ruby smiled. Once outside in the fresh air she sighed. "That feels better. How are things?"

Jaune knew what she was referring to. "Nora is better. That was the first time in a long while that she looked like she would cry. I am really just around to help with anything she still needs. There seems to always be something. I usually stop by on weekends like these. But the current project will last a extra few days. But honestly? If it wasn't for what ever happened there, she hasn't really needed me around for a while now."

Ruby shuffled next to him but followed as he led them around to the front. Ruby looked at the house. There were a lot of updates to it over the years. All the handy work of Jaune just being 'around'. "You did say you wanted to stick around."

Jaune frowned into the sky. "And I do. Is that wrong? I feel like it's wrong somehow."

"Ren wouldn't think so. And I don't either. Just... were you crashing over tonight? My bullhead should be picking me up soon, I could offer you a lift." Ruby asked with a tone that sounded more like she was not sure if she should be offering.

"That would be cool. I had planned to crash here for the night. It's a long run back to my place. Maybe-" Jaune thought aloud. It would be nice to sleep in his own bed. The small cot at Nora's house was only so large.

Ruby let her finger trace the hem of her jacket. "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What's up?" Jaune sat on the porch. Ruby followed but still looked around. It sounded like Nora finally got the kids in the tub judging by the splashing sounds of the water and scream of protests about baths from the kids.

"Can you stick around tonight? Nora… You need to talk to her. She was actually really upset when you came in."

Jaune stared at his friend and nodded not sure what to make of that. "What happened?"

Ruby moaned slightly. She seemed at war with herself before she eeped out, "When Mez came running in to let us know you were here, Syf cried out 'daddy'."

-o-

Nora let her kids play in the water for a moment. They were her pride and joy. She saw so much of Ren in them. Mez may have had her hair but he had Ren's calm demeanor. He would try his best to reason things out on his own and it has saved him from getting into a lot of trouble when he was smaller. Syf was the very image of Ren with her black hair and sharp nose. Nora nearly lost it when Syf, who looked so much like her father, call out to Jaune like that.

Nora exhaled and blinked away the tears before they could form. She shook her head to snap out of those depressing thoughts. Jaune had been a godsend. Never asking for anything and supporting her like he had when they were still a huntsman team. Even after they split from RWBY…

Nora and her two boys.

Nora still thought of Jaune and Ren as her boys even now. She giggled at her daughter who looked startled at the bubbles that disappeared when they would not stay in her hands.

Her children were wonderful. So were her first set of boys. It wasn't the first time she caught Syf or Mez calling Jaune dad. Jaune himself never noticed of course. He was usually outside and rarely had time to play with her children. He was here to help work.

Just to work.

Nora's chest ached at this complicated feeling. She knew what it was. Jaune provided a safe place to lean on for these past four years. He was a place to feel safe when she felt like the ground would swallow her whole after Ren died.

Jaune came with her this last year to see the ruined settlement memorial. The destroyed settlement was flattened to an open field with a tall stone honoring those who died protecting it. Nora had pointed out Ren's name along with his team to Jaune. Jaune never met them but she wish he had. They were a few years younger than JNPR had been. But they were good people. Nora couldn't bring herself to take the children on that trip. They had stayed with a neighbor to allow Jaune and Nora both to mourn their friend. There were times where she hated that Ren died without her or Jaune there with him. But that is what happens when your team separates.

Nora realized she let the kids play in the water too long and grabbed the towels that sat on the sink. Her children's dirty clothes were piled behind the door. And they would stay there until she did the laundry. Nora never said she was the neatest or most organized mother, but she tried to do her best. Which made the small things Jaune did for them like do the laundry without a word so special to her. He did them for her. Everything he had done had always been for her.

Even if Jaune never said it, it felt like he placed a hold on his own life to help Nora with hers. He moved to the town and would just show up to check on her and the kids. When the house was in disarray, he didn't say anything he just helped clean it. He chopped wood, made a safe place outside for the children, taught Mez how to read before he was sent off to school. And did a myriad other things the cabin needed. And there were a lot. Ren had bought the cabin with the intention of expanding as they grew into a larger family. Neither Nora nor Ren planned for what would happen if one of them passed away.

Nora toweled off Mez who promptly ran out the door with nothing but a pair of tighty whities. "Get some clothes on Mez!" she shouted after him. Nora went to dry off little Syf and nearly felt a cry leave her throat. Sfy under her wet short hair looked at her mother with those curious gorgeous bright pink eyes.

"Mom?"

Nora just kissed her daughter's forehead. "It's nothing sweetie. Why don't you go tell Aunt Ruby and Jaune that I am about to start cooking dinner if they want to join in the fun."

Syf grinned and skipped out the door. Nora watched her go to her 'dad'. Nora knew she shouldn't be surprised. It was a hard day when she realized that Syf and Mez knew Jaune longer than they knew their own father. Jaune had no idea why she sobbed into his chest that night. Well over a year later it was just a dull ache now. Like an old wound that never fully healed. You would forget about it completely and then there is that one movement, that one gesture that made it sting.

Nora exhaled and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved Jaune. With everything she had. She loved that man. But he showed up to only help her get on her feet. She could never ask him to stay and stop his life for even longer. He would never be happy with this premade family. Could he ever see his friends' kids as his own? He said he had all these plans when they separated. Jaune closed his mercenary company for her. Jaune said he could always reopen it. But not if he is stuck here. With her. That thought made her heart ache.

Nora inspected herself in the mirror. Thank goodness her eyes were not red. She rubbed them and inhaled through her nose. She coughed in annoyance when snot hit the back of her throat. "O.K." She announced to herself in the mirror. Time to go back to being super mom.

-o-

Jaune felt his hand across the top of the lacquered table. It was one of the first things he made for her. Nora had broke her old table during a rough night shortly after Ren died. It was a good distraction for the both of them as Jaune and Nora both learned how to break apart the wood, shave and sand, and basically build their own furniture. Jaune built most of the things in the house. Countertops, cupboards, the chest, night stands coffee tables and bookcases. Anything that could have been furniture Jaune had made an attempt at making it at least once. It gave the house the feel like Nora and her kids lived in a tree. Of course Mez and Syf loved it.

Nora had always been patient with his shambled attempts at buildings things for her house.

_She looks better now_. Jaune thought to himself. Nora sat across from him at the dinner table, the kids were on one side and 'Aunt Ruby' was on the other.

Jaune glanced at Ruby and the woman simply raised an eyebrow. Jaune's thoughts were on what Ruby admitted to him a few hours ago. _Nora is afraid you'll leave._ Jaune looked at Nora and had to laugh. Nora made a face to match Syf's now that the little girl has decided she was full.

"One more bite to prove you are not going to explode from carrots and you can be done." Nora scootched the small plate closer to Syf.

Syf huffed and played with the small piece of orange vegetable not the least bit willing to take another bite of the orange thing on her plate.

"When did they get so fussy? I remember Syf loving to eat carrots." Ruby recalled the orange fluffy carrot in the girls room.

"You can blame Mez for that one. He told her dogs and cats pee on them before we pull them up to eat them." Jaune pointed out. He had been growing those vegetables and it was Mez's job every morning to water them when Jaune wasn't there. Jaune had heard Mez say it once or twice to Syf.

"I did not mom!" Mez groaned out. When Nora's disbelieving look got through to her son that she did not believe him, he huffed and surrendered by showing his empty plate to his mom.

"Good, put it in the sink honey."

Ruby giggled and just gave a shining smile at Nora. "It's so fun watching you be a mama bear." There was a quick repeating beep from Ruby's pocket. She sighed in disappointment. "Looks like my flight is here. I got to go. I should be back to visit in a few months." She apologized.

Nora stood up and hugged the shorter girl. "It was really good to see you again. Thank you for coming. Kids! Hug Auntie Ruby. She has to go!"

Both kids wrapped their arms around Ruby's hips. "I'll miss you guys too." She gave them each a hug before Jaune and Nora followed her out.

Jaune needed to bite the bullet and just ask her if it was ok to crash the night, or he was in for a long walk if he waited till later. "Nora? Is it alright if I crash here the night?"

Ruby was already out the door and down the steps.

Jaune could feel Ruby's eyes on him as he asked.

"Sure. You're always welcome. I'll get the cot out right before I put the kids to bed." She started to turn inside.

"Thanks." Jaune waved to Ruby who simply took the rope that was lowered for her from the hovering bullhead.

Ruby put her hands on her hips and shook a finger at him. "Jaune, she needs to know." That was all she said before the rope pulled her up.

Jaune watched one of his closest friends fly off to god knows where. She had a team she was training. He just never did get the chance to ask how that was all going. He was a little preoccupied with something else. His gaze lowered to Nora's. She looked nervous. Jaune guess she heard that last part.

Jaune realized there was half a heart beat where their eyes met. Jaune looked away. "Thank you. Let me do the dishes. It's the least I can do."

Nora shook her head and looped her arm through the gap in his. "Let's both do the dishes, you wash, I dry."

-o-

Jaune sat on the couch. It was a simple piece cut and held together more by sliding rods and slabs rather than glue or staples. He did not know how to attach cushions when he made it so he bought pillow cushions for the bottom and back. Really the cot was so much softer than the couch. He eyed the coiled springs on the folded bed warily.

Jaune knew it was worth it every time. He smiled at Nora as she quietly walked out of the kids room and sat next to him. "Finally asleep. Mez is so ready for his own room. He is still convinced he doesn't need a story time."

"I am sure we'll both be reading him plenty of stories in his room." The two shared a laugh. Jaune leaned forward and handed her a glass of wine. "How are you feeling?"

Nora sighed and nudged her shoulder to his. "Ok. It was just a thought that hit me harder than I thought it would. Syf looks so much like her father it just threw me a little."

"Ruby spilled the beans."

Nora huffed and leaned back into her couch. "I knew she would, it's just... You do a lot for us and having that put on you withou-"

Jaune reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I understand. I am flattered by the way. They are good kids. I really like them." He let go of her hand and Nora felt the complete absence of his heat. "Should I try to correct-"

"No!" Nora shouted. Her wine nearly spilled when she waved her hand and covered her mouth at the volume of her voice. She paused and didn't hear any stirring from the kids room. "Thank god the walls are thick. No Jaune, I don't mind. But if it bothers you, I can speak with them."

Jaune watched her look at her glass and sip. "It doesn't." He answered cautiously. She seemed relieved. "I am honored they think of me like that. But what happens when you start to date someone?"

Nora snorted into her glass. She had forgotten how dense he was. Although to be fair, she did her damn best to never hint a thing to him. "Jaune, we're old. Most people our age already have kids going to beacon, not five year olds."

Jaune nodded. He honestly had not been looking for a companion himself. Jaune had entertained the idea at one time of looking for someone to date. That resulted in Nora and Ruby finding every sleazy date site they ran across to look for someone. Jaune laughed. "Thirty seven isn't that old Nora. But maybe you can try those dating sites. I can even set up a profile."

Nora gave him a horrified look that he would even do something like that until she remembered Ruby. "You are not doing that to me. The pictures Ruby and I had to wade through were horrible. Not to mention most of them were men dressed as women."

"Ruby tried her hardest to chat up that one guy, started with a R."

Nora started laughing. "Rougette? Yeah he was very interested in seeing how well you handled your sword."

Jaune covered his face. "I can't believe you two used my sword and shield as my cover picture."

"We got you so many hits for being a man of mystery."

Jaune laughed, "Please stop."

Nora smiled and set her glass down. One had always been her limit since she had her kids. She sighed as she answered honestly, "To be fair, we didn't expect you to be a hit with the guys and not the girls." Nora laughed as she kicked her legs out. "But me Dating? I don't think there is a future Mr. Valkyrie or Mrs. Futurestranger in my life Jaune. I have my kids."

Jaune nodded. He poured himself another glass but set it down as he half turned to her. "I'll be honest, I have given up on looking myself."

Nora paused and tensed as she asked, "Why?"

Jaune ruefully gave her the same answer, "I'm too old."

Nora slapped his shoulder.

Jaune cleared his throat. "You could still pass for twenty. I actually look _older _than my age Nora. Although I never really tried hard to look for anything. There seemed to always have been something else to do."

Jaune leaned back on the couch and watched the fire. He seemed lost in his own thoughts when Nora lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

It was so quiet Jaune almost missed it. "For what?"

Nora closed her eyes. "You had plans. You dropped everything to come help."

Jaune looked at her surprised. "Nora, we have been friends for twenty years. Of course I wanted to help."

Nora shook her head at the waste of it all. "You're too selfless Jaune." She let her head rest against this shoulder. "But thank you." She closed her eyes and relished the moment.

Jaune slowly lowered his head against hers. "I'll always be here Nora. I am not leaving."

Nora held her breath and looked away. Her tense shoulders relaxed. She squeezed her eyes shut until the overwhelming wave of relief left her. Something brushed the top of her head.

Nora smiled with her eyes still closed. "It's the beard by the way."

Jaune seemed to have begun the early stages of dozing because it took him a moment to remember what she was referring to. "It makes me look older?"

"A lot older. But Syf was right. I like it too." She tilted her head slightly and his beard rubbed against her forehead. A warm tickle like a soft brush caressed her.

Jaune simply moved his chin back and forth on her forehead.

"Hey! Don't ruin the moment!" she hit him in the stomach. It got the two of them laughing before Nora went back to leaning against him.

Jaune finally asked, "Tired?"

"Hm?" she murmured. It felt nice to lean against him.

"You only ever do this when you're tired."

Nora sighed and just ignored the question. She just wanted to be a thief that took every moment from him. Which was why she gasped when Jaune leaned forward a moment to move his arm and she felt her body slide farther back against him. His arm draped over her shoulders and around front to let his forearm dangle from her shoulder. "Thought we should make it more comfortable for the both of us."

Nora smiled at him and found a new toy to play with as she traced his calloused fingers with her delicate fingernails. Her hands used to match his. But she had stopped training altogether just before she realized she was pregnant with Mez. Without much thought she placed her palm against his. His was far bigger and muscled from hard work.

Jaune watched on curiously while Nora played with his hand. He smiled into her hair. He has seen her family so often he was aware how rare it was to see this playful side again. Nora and the kids had become his whole world.

Jaune smiled like an idiot in front of Ruby when she said that little Syfie called him daddy. Ruby just smacked him for making her worry. And again when he kept smiling.

Ruby had argued why he had not done anything about it before. Jaune readily said he was a coward. He was a guest here. Sure he lived in town, but he was always Nora's friend through it all. Never once had he honestly thought to make a pass at Nora.

Ren and Nora were so entrenched as a couple that he did not even realize he had feelings for her. He only had the epiphany when one of his old buddies from his old Mercenary Works sent him a message all those months ago. They had a large payout if he wanted to join in or lead a second group. It was the kind of job Jaune was waiting for to make a name for himself. It was the kind of job he would take in a heartbeat seven years ago. It would set his company and him up for life with a clientele that would last generations.

Jaune did not even regret when he immediately said he was tied up with an important long term job and would be unavailable for the foreseeable future. His friends were understanding but said they would keep in touch just in case.

When Jaune went to Nora's house that day to fix a coffee table Meza broke with aura, she had no idea Jaune spent the afternoon looking at her. So long as Nora would welcome him, Juane realized he never wanted to leave her side.

Ruby just gave him the excuse, that little push. When he felt Nora's palm against his, he watched as a small smile played on her lips. He closed his hand lacing his fingers in hers. The movement made her freeze. She let her free hand rest on their laced fingers before she look up to him. Her face was the very picture of all of the taut nerves that he felt. "I should have done that a long time ago." He admitted in an apology.

Nora smiled and tilted her head back a little farther. Jaune leaned forward for a chaste kiss. The redhead giggled as she went back to playing with his hand. Time slowed for Jaune as he felt her fingers brushed against his. He leaned into her hair and his lips lingered on the top of her head.

Nora pulled his hand close to her chest. "You promise not to leave?" It was so quiet when she asked. Jaune could feel her heartbeat against his hand as it rested just below her neck.

Jaune pulled his free hand around to wrap both his arms around her shoulders. "I will never leave you."

A/N: I just had the idea to write this. I felt like this could have been a lot longer but then I run the risk of some scenes would just be repeated info from different points of view.

I really liked this one, and it stopped at a point that could go somewhere later down the line. When I first started writing for RWBY I had wanted my hand to try and make something with Jaune to pair up with each of the RWBY girls just to see what I could do with it. I never could get a Lancaster RubyxJaune to work. I think while I ship them I don't really like seeing Ruby with anyone romantically.

Never thought I would have written a JaunexNora. Nora's Arc? Had to look it up on the master pairing sheet. Go figure.

This was written mostly in a single day. I think I needed a break from the More Than One Way. Next chapter for that story will be soonish? Question mark. It's mostly done. At that weird spot where to cut off the chapter. _Cough._


	2. Chapter 2

Mez awoke to the silence of the morning dawn. His mop of red hair moved around lazily while his six year old mind tried to figure out what was off this morning. Lazy eyes blinked as he tilted his head. With a smack of his lips it finally dawned on him.

Jaune had stayed the night, but Mez did not hear the sound of sawed wood. Mez knew he should go back to bed as he slumped into his bed sheets but now he was curious enough to investigate the lack of sound.

Mez slid out of bed, careful not to wake his snoring little sister. She loudly grumbled at the cold air before she rolled over in their shared bed. In the kitchen Mez padded barefoot and noticed that lack of bitter stink of coffee. He glanced at the clock. Just a little before six in the morning.

It made him yawn.

Quietly, Mez rounded to the living room expecting to see Jaune's cot to be folded already. If the house was this quiet, it looked like dad went back to town. Mez stopped and stared at it. The old creaky cot he slept on for years was still out and unused.

Three steps further into the living room, Mez found his mom and dad on the couch sleeping. Dad's arms were wrapped around his moms. She was smiling in her dreams with her arms over dads to hold them in place.

Mez had to grin. _He does care!_ Mez had always wondered. They never hugged or kissed like other parents. He knew he had another father before Jaune, but he was always bothered that his mom and dad did not show they cared for eachother like the other parents.

Mez backed out of the room now that his curiosity was satisfied. It felt nice to finally know for sure.

-o-

Nora felt something touch her leg. It was only after some perpetual giggling that Nora moaned and opened her eyes. Feeling burned her limbs as blood rushed back into place. Nora's back and rear immediately protested her movement after the hours of sleeping in an unfamiliar position. Nora spotted her little girl smiling at her knees. Apparently Syfie had been trying to get both her and Jaunes attention as quietly as possible.

That made for an awkward thought as she felt his arms pulled her slightly closer while he slept. Nora actually felt her cheeks heat at the gesture but reluctantly pulled his arms apart so she could get up and make breakfast.

Nora immediately felt cold out of Jaune's arms. She waved her little girl to follow her to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mez should be up if he was not up already to do some school work before he would run to get to class on time.

It was during a small moment when she explained to Syfie why her brother gets a lunch bag and she didn't, that Nora nearly squealed at the warm firm arm that rested over her shoulder. Nora glared at Jaune for a second before she leaned into the embrace. "You scared the crap out of me Jaune. Why are you always so quiet."

Jaune laughed against her temple. "I've been watching you two since 'peanut butter sandwich special'. I just didn't have the heart to interrupt Syfie time." Jaune squatted and picked up the girl. "You have breakfast already?"

The five year old nodded. "Yeah." She said immediately before she dove her head into his beard and rubbed her face in it. Jaune laughed. "Did you need me to take Mez to school?"

Nora looked at the clock. It was nearing seven thirty. "Just get him awake. I'll take him. Syf wants to go for a walk anyway."

Jaune smelled her hair as she hugged him back. When the two broke apart, Jaune just grinned. It felt nice to know where he stood. Where they both stood. It felt different with Nora. Jaune was curious how much would change.

-o-

Mez walked down the road with a relaxed smile on his face. He glanced at his mom. She seemed to looked tired but much more relaxed than he remembered. It really bring up something he wanted to ask her. Mez wrestled with the question on the tip of his tongue for the last twenty minutes. Seeing Jaune and Mom together again gave him the courage to ask. "Mom?"

"What is it sweetie?" Nora asked. Syfie was walking in between the two of them with a look of joy to just be outside.

"I saw you and Jaune together this morning."

Mez watched as her mom's eyebrows rose into her hair. She slowed for a second and gave a nervous laugh. "What was your question then?"

Mez pursed his lips. "Does that mean you are done fighting? What were you fighting about?"

Nora nearly tripped at the sudden question. She looked down to Syfie who seemed happy to be walking ahead on her own. Nora looked up to the air and asked, "W-what makes you think we were fighting?"

Mez frowned. "Just stuff." He said defensively. He looked forward down the road before he muttered, "You two are never together. And today you were. I just thought you finally stopped fighting…"

Nora swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "Oh sweetie." Nora stopped the three of them just outside of the village. She knelt next to her son. "We have never fought about anything Mez."

Mez's confused voice stuttered. "But you never hug each other like you hug us. I just thought you didn't like each other. Jaune is always away and sleeps in the living room when he stays." Mez blinked a way something in his eye. His voice quivered as he remembered what he saw with other families. "None of the other kids moms and dads do that unless there was a huge fight."

Nora pulled her son into a hug. She kissed the top of his head. "I love Jaune as much as I love you and your sister Mez." Nora leaned into her sons hair. She sighed inaudibly to herself before she said, "You and Syfie are our world. I think Jaune and I just had to be brave and talk about something we had been avoiding for years."

Mez watched as the old mom, the one with tired eyes, looked at him. He immediately hugged her. "I'm sorry I asked mom. I just want you to be happy." He sniffed into her shoulder.

Nora blinked away a tear she felt come up. If there was anything she knew for sure, it was that she and Jaune thought the world of her children. She gently made a soft 'sh' sound into his hair. "It's ok. Come on. You still have plans with Jaune today and you will get held back after class if your late."

Mez still looked confused as he entered the village. His eyes were dried if only a little puffy. He rubbed his nose and felt a little better. He looked at his mom and leaned into her hand that held his.

-o-

Jaune set a nail at the end of the log and flicked it half way into the trunk with aura imbued finger before he shook his wooden box with string. He pulled the string covered in deep red powder and wrapped the string around the nail before he pulled the length to the other side. He laid the string against the log with a thumb to keep it still before he pulled the cord like a plucked string. It slapped against the wood with the powder creating a straight line for him to cut along. He quickly put away the string and pulled out a long blade and flushed it with aura. Slowly he slid it across the powder line and the excess wood fell with a thud. Jaune did the same for the other sides and the other log he brought to the back yard the day before. Preparing the wood only took the better half of a morning.

He inspected the base of the house extension and started to lay down the support beams so they matched the level of floor for the cabin. Each one stood over twelve feet tall. Jaune set the first beam down and centered around the rocks he would use to help secure them after he essentially planted the beams in the ground. Jaune did not have the right tools to make the extension. But he had enough to do it with aura. Instead of exact measurements, he used a piece of long flat wood the length of the front doors' entrance which he knew was six feet tall. He made the approximate markings for it.

This far away from civilization, there were no markets in town. There was just the trading post. Getting tools was a matter of making them and Jaune had four years of experience for making those. Jaune measured each support beam filled with rocks so they were all matching before he set the first log down to support the new roof. It was strong enough to stand upright. John went to get some nails and string. He needed to make sure the wood was straight before he made it permanent. Jaune pressed three nails into the wood like they were thumbtacks with his aura. He did the same for the adjacent side and quickly tied a string around each side so he made two triangles. He set another string with a fishing weight in the center.

Jaune tilted the log back and forth until he was satisfied that the beam was completely leveled.

"I thought you were going to wait for Mez to show him how to do that?"

Jaune smiled and turned his head over his shoulder. Nora smiled at him in a pair of jeans and a yellow blouse. Syfie was on her hip and a little lower than normal. Jaune understood the feeling, Syfie was getting a little too big for that, even with aura. "I'm saving the middle support beams for that." Jaune looked at his feet and stomped the rocks to keep the log steady. He can pour the concrete mix when he got the other beams ready. "I just want to get dangerous ones out of the way before I let him near here. Give me an hour or so to get the concrete poured and I'll be inside."

Nora nodded. "Make sure to go right into the shower when you are done Mister. I don't want concrete dust in the house."

Jaune grinned as he pulled up the next log.

-o-

Nora fingered her nails nervously. Her daughter sat on her chair at the table and ate loudly. Once she had finished she looked around sleepily. Nora smiled at the routine as her little girl looked ready for a nap before they go pick up her brother. "Syfie sweetie?"

Nora placed her arms folded on the table and lowered her head to rest on them while she looked at her daughter. A pair of pretty pink eyes smiled back. "Mommy? Are we playing a game?"

Nora smiled before she made a quick funny face at her. Syfie giggled at the 'pft' sound her mother made. "Did you hear what your brother said this morning?"

Syfie tilted her head and shook her head.

Nora looked down at the table. What Mez said really bothered her. She never wanted her children to think that she was fighting with Jaune. Her heart ached all day at the thought. "Do you think it's weird that your father and I don't hug?"

Nora brows furrowed in a wince. Syfie instantly looked uncomfortable. After a second Syfie copied her mother and set her arms on the table and rested her chin on them. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

Nora reached out her hand to her daughters arms. "You know we both love you right?"

Syfie nodded cautiously.

"I love all three of you. When Jaune gets inside how about we both hug him and show him we love him too?"

Syfie nodded looking happier at the idea.

_Speaking of,_ Nora thought.

The front door opened and closed quietly. If Jaune thought he could ever sneak into this house quietly it was a naive hope. The floors creaked with the kids footsteps much less the adults. She stood up and followed her daughter as she ran to Jaune.

"Careful there squirt. My legs are covered in cement." Jaune cautioned her. He picked her up and kissed the little girl's temple.

Nora watched the two and allowed a small part of her heart to feel relieved that Syfie looked better already. Syfie looked around and waved a hand at her mother to join them before she latched back onto Jaune's neck. Nora immediately wrapped her arms around Jaune as well.

Jauen laughed and kissed both the top of their heads. "Did I miss something?"

Norar nodded into his shoulder. "We'll talk after you shower mister. But first. Hug both of us?" Nora squeezed him tighter.

Jaune held them both tight unsure why Nora was misty eyed. He simply allowed his arms to holder as tightly as he could.

-o-

Jaune set Syfie down for her nap while Nora cleaned the kitchen. The little girl was out of it when he left the room. Jaune had an idea what Nora wanted to talk about. He could feel it with the way she would not let go of the both of them when he walked in the house.

"I'm out Nora." He called gently as he entered the kitchen.

Nora set her hands on the sink after it drained and looked out the kitchen window. "Mez and I had a little talk this morning. I just wanted to let you know."

"What happened Nora?" There was no uncertainty as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Nora placed her wet arms over his and pulled them both closer.

"Did you know Mez thought we had been fighting? For years?"

Jaune hitched a breath and swore quietly.

"I thought the same." Nora let her head lean up against him as she did her best to not become upset at the idea that Mez thought they had been fighting. Nora turned around in his arms and described the chat into his chest unwilling to look at him. Around a wavering voice she told him what Mez thought was happening between them.

Jaune exhaled. He rocked her gently from side to side. Jaune knew there were times when Nora would feel like she was a bad parent to her kids. Jaune's chest ached as he realized what that must have felt like all those times. "I'm sorry Nora. I should have said something to him. To the both of them years ago."

Nora looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can fix it now though right?"

Jaune nodded into her hair and gave a long sigh. "We already have." Jaune raised her head with his cupped hand on her cheek and gently kissed it before she stood on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "We just need to show them."

Nora nodded. She smiled against his chest and rocked him. "It can't be too hard right?"

Jaune laughed. He already knew what he had to do to make sure that there was no doubt for any of them. Instead of saying any of those thoughts right now he just kissed her. "Don't jinx it Nora."

-o-

Nora and Jaune sat on the floor with the children. Nora had used the couch to lean back and she smiled at something Mez said. Jaune watched her as she grinned and made the children laugh. He gave a slight frown at the kids before he nodded to himself. He closed his eyes as he mustered up the courage to really say what he wanted to say. "Mez? Syf?"

The kids stopped and looked up when Jaune called Syfie Syf. He only said that when he was serious.

Jaune smiled. "You're not in trouble but come here. Both of you." He patted the ground as he made a space between himself and Nora."

Nora passed him a concerned look. He simply reached around the children and gently rubbed her shoulder. He looked back to the two children. "You know that I love you both right?"

The two kids nodded. Jaune swallowed but knew what he had to say.

"I also love your mother. I have for a very long time." Jaune looked up in time to see Nora gasp. Jaune felt his hand that rubbed her shoulder touch her hand. She held it with both of hers and kissed his fingers. Jaune squeezed her hands back. Jaune looked down to see he had the kids undivided attention. "I want you both to know if you ever feel confused or scared or hurt by anything we say or do to you. Or even what we may say or do to each other as your parents, we love you both and we love each other. I am sorry if I made it so you could not see that. I know I am always away. And I will still be away sometimes."

Jaune watched the kids nod. Jaune smiled at the two. He reached down with his free hand and rubbed both of their heads. "I just wanted to let you know that your father is here for the both of you."

Jaune leaned over and pulled the kids close with Nora following close behind. Jaune looked up from the group of near silent sounds of sniffing to see Nora. Her eyes were red but her face was a smile and a half that made Jaune's heart skip.

Nora looked at her kids and then back to Jaune to mouth out quietly. "_I love you._"

-o-

Nora stirred in bed. They sheets were so warm and comfortable this morning. She knew the kids were running around for the last ten minutes or so but she didn't want to move. Not during the spring break. Groggily she smelled something nice and warm and pulled closer to it. It grunted back.

She knew that was different from her normal pillows and slowly opened her eyes. Jaune's peaceful face greeted her. Five months together and it still surprised her that he would come back home so late at night.

Jaune was still in deep sleep but the exhaustion from the last few days was finally beginning to fade. He started his vacation two days ago for their planned trip but all that really meant was that he had to move out of his old apartment in two days. Nora sighed as thought about what today was. She knew she would normally be a wreck as this day came by. It was only because of Jaune that she felt she had the courage for the family to make this trip. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Jaune for a moment to absorb all of the warmth and energy she could from him.

The door creaked open and Nora knew it was time to wake up. "Mom? Dad? Breakfast?" Mez asked quietly.

Mez padded into the room. She pulled herself up and kissed Jaune's cheek. He stirred slightly but did not wake. Nora hummed as she got out of bed. "I'm coming honey. Get your sister dressed please?"

Mez nodded as he ran back out of the room.

Nora watched her boyfriend sleep and sighed. She felt good. Like the world was right again. She had not realized how much she had danced around the issue with Jaune. Outside the bedroom and into the kitchen Nora spotted her children. "Kids, breakfast will be ready in a bit. Mez for the love of all that is mighty. Get some clothes on."

Mez huffed dramatically and ran back into his room to get some clothes on.

"Syfie!" Nora went to the living room and found her curled up on the couch with a book Jaune had been teaching her how to read. "Did you want to wake daddy?"

The little girl looked up and grinned. "He's here?"

Nora rubbed the girls hair. "He's in mommy's room. Why don't you go wake him up?"

Syf hugged her mom and ran with as much energy a six year old could handle towards her mother's bedroom.

"Well, that should be interesting." Nora smiled as she walked around the house to check if things were ready. The families bags were already packed and waiting by the door. _And the shuttle would be here in three hours. Plenty of time to get the morning rolling. _Nora thought to herself. She donned her favorite apron it was a yellow apron that said, KISS THIS CHEF.

Nora heard a loud pair of giggles that signaled that Jaune was awake. Jaune came into the kitchen with a smile and Sfy in his arms a few minutes later. When he spotted the apron he grinned out a, "Don't mind if I do." He leaned forward to give a long gentle kiss to the temple in her hair. "Good morning Nora."

Nora hugged him around her daughter. "Good morning yourself. Can you check to see if Mez is wearing clothes?"

Jaune laughed before leaned in and gave Nora one more soft kiss.

Nora started to place the breakfast on the table for the family. It was not difficult when Jaune started to live with her. It felt so natural if she was honest with herself. So much so, when he had days where he had to stay in town to work, she truly missed him. But in these so many months they had been together, she never once felt lonely when he was home.

She knew that was the reason she had felt so optimistic on the hardest day of the year.

-o-

Jaune was nervous when he first suggested to bring the kids. This place was just a wasteland now. The ruins of a large city were nothing left but abandoned city walls and flattened stone houses. Jaune looked to Nora but realized she would have a hard time speaking right now. As they walked further into the ruins Jaune called, "Mez, Syf. We told you before we were going to visit a grave to pay our respects. This place is a little different than what you were thinking off huh?" Mez nodded while Syf looked around the street. Jaune rubbed Nora's back as she led the group through the ruins with a bouquet of flowers.

In the heart of the town in an area that was completely flattened stood a black obelisk. Jaune was happy to see other bouquets of flowers already there. It was nice to know they were not the only ones that still remembered and honored the people that died here.

Jaune watched as Nora walked ahead and placed her flowers on the foot of the stone. Jaune sighed aloud. "This was the place Lei Ren, your biological father, died protecting the people that fled this town." Jaune watched as the two processes that bit of information. They knew intellectually what had happened. But he was sure this was the first time it would feel real to them. They could now see first hand the results of that fight.

"Go kneel with your mother." He gently urged Mez. Mez walked uncertainly before he knelt next to his mom and clung onto her arm. She silently wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. She never once looked away from the stone pillar. A name the focus of her small pilgrimage.

Jaune picked up Syf and walked to kneel next to Nora. This was the fifth anniversary of Ren's death. Jaune honestly was not even sure when he saw Ren last alive. It was years before the kids were born. Maybe nine years ago? Jaune felt guilty he never spoke to his friend more.

When Nora stood up they all did. "Thank you." She said quietly. She touched Lei's name on the stone before she backed away. She looked to Jaune and touched his cheek. "Did you need a moment too?"

Jaune nodded into her hand. "Just a quick one."

Nora understood. "Let's start heading back to the ship kids." Nora turned to look at Jaune and the stone after some time. Her heart ached at the sight before she turned away to take the kids by the hand.

Jaune waited a good minute for the kids and Nora to leave before he said anything. "Hello Ren. We brought the kids. Nora felt it was time." Jaune smiled at the black obelisk. He saw the name Lei Ren and smiled at it. "Your kids are amazing. I've watched them grow for so long now. I…" Jaune sighed. "I know I can't replace you Ren. I just hope I can be a father to them you can approve of. I love Nora. I love Syfie and Mez."

Jaune stared at the name and blinked before he finally confessed, "I know you hated being a huntsmen after the kids were born. You wanted to stay with them and find something less dangerous so they would always have a father. I just wanted to let you know I will stay with them. For the rest of my life."

A/N: This took more out of me than I was ready for. I started this follow up about a month after I posted the first part. I just couldn't find where I wanted to go with it. It was only after I wrote the opening scene that I realized where I wanted to go with the story. I nearly finished the entire story in a single sitting with the exception of the ending. Again there is just something I really like with this version of Jaune and Nora. It's definitely going to be one of those stories I will always going to have those thoughts of 'what if I came back to it'.


End file.
